<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very special birthday gift by Sawcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174712">A very special birthday gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha'>Sawcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Body Hair, Church Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, NSFW, Porn, Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan, Post-Timeskip Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sauna, School Uniforms, Sweat, Writing in english is hard, birthday gift, flirt, handjob, out of character maybe, war mentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Lorenz's birthday and he receives a very special gift from Claude Von Riegan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very special birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in a mood to write smutty things and porn without plot, but somehow this ends up having a plot ??? </p><p>I never thought I'd like Claurenz but I think they're a good ship to write NSFW about ? This might be out of character, I don't really know, they're both hard characters to write about and let's just say I might be better with AsheDedue snif</p><p>Hope you'll like it anyway ! I don't know yet what will be the next one-shot I'll write, I have ideas for more FE3H but also for some Jojo's Bizarre Adventure too (even if the fandom is the worst) !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Happy Birthday Lorenz !! »</p><p>	When the Gloucester heir entered his hold room at the Academy, he didn't expect to see a big cake in the middle of his wooden desk, with a card signed by every Golden Deer. He didn't expect to see a present wrapped right next to it neither. So today was his birthday, right... He didn't even notice. <br/>	Everyday looked the same since the beginning of the war. Oh, some things were a little bit different with the arrival of their professor Byleth, but it was mostly similar to before. Fights with their ennemies, either empire soldiers or bandits trying to survive in this desolated and irrational world. Blood, everywhere. Pain and loss on both sides. It was tiring. So tiring. When was the last time he managed to have peace ? He couldn't relax with a nice cup of his favourite tea without thinking about how these nice moments were so short. Seeing some cake, a card and a gift... This was really unusual for the noble man. But it felt so good, at the same time.<br/>	He takes the card in his hand and starts reading. There really was every Golden Deer writing on it !</p><p>« Happy birthday Lorenz. Take care of yourself and don't forget to rest sometimes. »</p><p>	A simple advice from their professor. But every advice provided by Byleth Eisner was good to take. After all they were their only hope in this cold world.</p><p>« Happy birthday Lorenz ! Our gift is not much but we hope you'll like it ! »</p><p>	Ignatz was such a modest boy. Always denying how talented he was ! Indeed there was a little drawing of Lorenz next to his words. It was kind of cute ! Maybe one day he'll ask him to draw him. After all he was the only one who could paint how splendid he was !</p><p>« Happy birthday buddy ! »</p><p>	Wait, was it traces of grease on the paper ? In any case this traces were hiding the rest of the words Raphaël has written. Who else could it be except their buff, glutton and loud comrade ? Such lack of manners in his way of writing ! If he didn't know him that well, Lorenz would call him a stupid commoner. But when Raphaël was talking about how he wanted to save this rotten world for his little sister waiting him at home, anyone could say that this devotion made him noble among nobles.</p><p>« Happy birthday Lorenz. I hope this will be a good day for you... We all need good times right now, so enjoy it ! »</p><p>	And Marianne was right. A little moment of happiness was really necessary in this times. Marianne was really optimistic with this one ! He knew how sad and shy she was before, how life looked so bloomy for her. But lately she was more joyful and she even was the one to comfort them in the darkest days. Marianne really was beautiful sunflower that blossomed in the middle of the dark to give everyone hope !</p><p>« Happy birthday Lorenz ! PS : please stop trying to seduce my girlfriend ! Hilda. »</p><p>	Oh. Wait. He noticed how Hilda and Marianne were really close. Closer than he thought... Maybe the comparison with the blossoming flower was too much.</p><p>« Happy birthday ! Can I have some piece of cake ? »</p><p>	This definitely was Lysithea. This wasn't signed because she'd never admit liking sweets but this was definitely her. She absolutely wasn't the kind of girl you want to make angry so Lorenz was sure to keep cake for her.</p><p>« Let's train together for your birthday ! »</p><p>	Wait. So Leonie was okay for them training together ? Last time they did, he tried to compliment how beautiful her hair was since it grew longer but her reaction was to kick him right between the legs. Maybe this training proposition was a way for her to give him some gift... This wasn't a bad idea to be honest.<br/>	The last one... It was Claude's one.</p><p>«  Happy birthday, pretty face »</p><p>	And just when he was reading this, he felt his face turning red. Claude Von Riegan... There always was something about him that was bothering the mage. When they were younger, he was so pissed to see that the next leader of the Leicester Alliance was going to be a man like him. Time flies and somehow he realises how Claude is such a better leader than he could be, especially in desesperate times like this. But there was something new that bothered Lorenz.<br/>	His way to flirt with him.<br/>	Lorenz was used to flirt with beautiful ladies. He always knew the best pick-up lines to tell them. But when Claude was telling him those lines, even the lamest ones, he couldn't help himself to blush and get embarrased. This was weird. Was he attracted by him ? Impossible. But at the same time... Claude was hot. He always had that smirk that gets his heart to beat faster. His facial hair was really sexy too and even if usually this wasn't something he liked, he couldn't help himself to imagine if this whole body was covered in hair. He just couldn't help himself to imagine his whole body. His muscles. And... He just couldn't help himself to imagine his whole muscular body pressed against him.<br/>	Get a grip on yourself Lorenz, he tought. Claude wasn't the most important. No, the most important was that mysterious gift. War has made everyone in poor ressources so he knew he couldn't have something much. But he also knew everyone did their best to give him the perfect gift for today. He opened it up and saw...<br/>	His old academy uniform.<br/>	It was weird to see this old black outfit, knowing how he was more used to purple now. But this wasn't just his uniform that was weird. Something changed in it and Lorenz notices it pretty fast. It was bigger. As if the 25 years old Lorenz could wear it again. Closing the door of his room, he undresses and puts on this renewed uniform. And it still fits him like before ! The fabric feels softer than he expected : this was so different than the armors and way less heavy !<br/>	But mostly, he reminded him of the old days. These days when he was just a young mage drinking tea in the garden, enjoying the company of beautiful ladies, picking the best rose to match his outfits. Such simplier days. He wished so much to turn back time, to these good old days. Would he have acted differently if he knew a horrible war was coming their way ?</p><p>« Still looks good on you. »</p><p>	Wait, when did Claude opened the door ? Was he watching him get dressed ? This was so embarrassing... And now he was saying his best pick-up lines... And he was still so beautiful with his little smile and the way he was staring at him.</p><p>« Purple is better on me, Lorenz answers, as if Claude's words were not affecting him.<br/>- You don't like it ? Claude asks, almost with puppy eyes.<br/>- I-It's not that, he says, affraid to dissappoint him.<br/>- Oh. What is it, then ? He asks again with a smirk.<br/>- It's... Let's just say I wasn't expecting this. The cake, the card, the gift... What a surprise. It's been so long since I wore anything else than battle outfits so I have to get used to it but... It's really nice.<br/>- Glad you liked my gift then.<br/>- Your gift ? »</p><p>	This wasn't everyone's gift ?</p><p>« Yeah, the uniform was my idea at first. But everyone worked really hard on it. »</p><p>	Lorenz was so touched... Everyone worked so hard for him to have a good enough birthday...<br/>	Wait. Claude always was doing something with something else in mind.</p><p>« What are you planning, Claude Von Riegan ? He asks.<br/>- Nothing. Do you really think everything I do is part of some scheme of mine ? »</p><p>	Yes, especially with your smirks, Lorenz says to himself.</p><p>« Your schemes are all we have to win this war so yes, I think so.<br/>- … You've got a point.<br/>- And... Let's just say that knowing you, I was expecting something more... Bold. »</p><p>	When he saw the way Claude smiled, Lorenz realized this wasn't the thing to say.</p><p>« So you want boldness, right ? »</p><p>	Oh shit. By the Goddess. Lorenz's face was more and more red everytime Claude was saying something new. This was way too exciting. Claude gets closer to his ear and starts whispering.</p><p>« Meet me at the sauna in few minutes. I'll show you something bold. »</p><p>	He says, right before leaving. The sauna... Lorenz hasn't been there for a while. Was it still working ? It looks like it. Wait. Both of them at the sauna... What exactly did he had in mind ? The more he thinks about it the more he has unholy toughts. But the more he thinks about it, the more he's interested... Damn. Claude really has a weird effect on him !<br/>	Curiosity has won and now Lorenz is right in front of the sauna entrance, in another outfit right for this moment. He has apprehension and honestly, who wouldn't ? He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He comes in and once the door is closed he notices, despite the steam, that Claude is the only one here. Only both of them...</p><p>« Come here. »</p><p>	Claude says, inviting him to sit at his side. Lorenz hesitates. He clearly has no idea what are his intentions and he hates it. But he accepts and comes next to the Golden Deer leader. But mostly he manages to see that Claude his half-naked.<br/>	Is it the steam or is it hot in here ? Lorenz tries to stay as calm as possible, but Claude's chest really catches his eyes. He never saw him like that... Sometimes when everyone is training, there's some men that take off their shirts because they're too hot, but Claude never did. And now Lorenz finally can watch his body... It's muscular. Hairy, too. The mage never tought this was something that would excite him : he was more interested in big breasts and no-haired chests... Claude really was an exception. He can't help but look at it. Obviously the archer notices it. </p><p>« Like what you see ?<br/>- C-Claude, what is the meaning of this ? He asks, trying so hard to stay calm. <br/>- This ? Your birthday gift. You wanted boldness, so here I am. »</p><p>	Half-naked, in a public place, where they were only the two of them and with the idea of something spicy incoming... It was kind of bold, indeed. But there was more.</p><p>« You have another special gift, for today. Me. I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want with me.<br/>- W-What ?<br/>- I can see the way you always look at me, Lorenz. You can always say no but you'll be missing something big. »</p><p>	How pretentious ! But Claude was right. He was something big.</p><p>« You can kiss me, you can take my hand, you can touch me, play with my whole body... The list is long. Like I said, I'm all yours. »</p><p>	What the hell was that gift ? This was way too crazy ! His mind was telling to leave this place and never talk to Claude ever again. This was way too weird ! They were two men, two nobles, this wasn't the kind of things you do. But his body... His body wanted Claude's so bad. Now that he has discovered how he has hair on his chest, he wants to see more. His whole body. There's a drop of sweat rolling next to his nipple and he can't help but staring at it. Damn. And this was a unique occasion to be superior to Claude. Claude was going to be the one flustered, blushing, not knowing what to do or what to say in reaction to Lorenz's orders. </p><p>« If you're not into that, you can go the hard way too. You can hurt me, chain me, hit me, choke me, humiliate me... You can...<br/>- Shut up. »</p><p>	Lorenz says. His body is covered in sweat because he feels hotter and hotter because of Claude's proposition. But he knows it's his last chance to tell him he's not interested. His last chance because he knows that if he stays here longer, he will not think about the consequences. <br/>	Somehow Claude tries to tempt him one last time.</p><p>« Then why don't you make me ? »</p><p>	Oh by the Goddess, he wants so much to shut that mouth. That beautiful mouth of his. His lips looks so delicious. Maybe there's still some of the sweet aroma of Almyreans teas on it. He just wants to taste them so much. Not just the lips. The whole body.<br/>	So much for trying to reasoning himself but it's a fail : Lorenz grabs him by the neck and press his lips against his. He was right, there's still this tea aroma, but it's mixed with some sweat. Their whole bodies are all sweaty and Lorenz can feel it when he's touching Claude's body. He's so hot. But Lorenz has something in mind. He wants to see him, the leader of the Alliance, in a submissive position. He wants to hear him moan in his ear. That's why when they stopped kissing, he starts kissing his neck, even biting it a little. Marks like this would be humiliating and somehow he can't wait to see the moment when someone asks him about the marks in his neck and Claude doesn't know what to say. To be honest, it does leave a mark. But this is not enough. Claude is not moaning. He's not moaning his name and asking for more. Lorenz wants this satisfaction so much<br/>	So much that right after leaving marks on his neck, he starts to go on his chest. Licking it feels weird because of all the hair and it's hard for him not to have some on his tongue. But he still tries to make him moan. Still not enough. Claude is staring at him with a smile, as if he was the one satisfied by all the efforts the purple-haired one makes. No one knows how much he wants to change that expression on his face. So he starts biting one of his nipple.</p><p>« Ah... »</p><p>	A moan ! He really did moan ! By the Goddess, this might be one of the most satisfying experience ever. But... He wants more. More moans. Make him lose his mind under Lorenz's actions. So he has to do more. His mouth is already taken because he's still working on his nipple, licking it, sucking it, biting it. Claude starts to be louder. It's perfect. More loud moans. It's satisfying but it also excites him to do more. His mouth is taken ? Well, he still has his hands. So he begins to touch Claude's lower body. Despite the sweat, his skin feels good at touch. He goes down a little bit to reach the leader's most sensitive point.<br/>	Lorenz knew how much Claude was pretty well built in every aspect of his body, but he didn't expect his dick to be that big. He's surprised, this is such a new sensation. Having sex with a man is a new sensation in general. But as his fingers touch his dick, he feels weird. The temperature in his body rises up and he feels... Impressed. Almost intimidated with such a big thing in his hand. He feels so intimidated that he realize he can't do a handjob and playing with his nipple at the same time. He has to concentrate on only one of them. And when Claude feels the movement on his dick getting faster, he soon knows Lorenz has made a choice.</p><p>« Y-You're really good with your... »</p><p>	Talking without getting cut by a moan is harder than he tought. Lorenz is good. He moves faster, less intimidated, his goal to make Claude shout still in mind. Moans are coming from his mouth, deep moans. The mage loves his low voice getting higher with the excitation. So much satisfaction ! He knows the faster he gets the louder the bow fighter will be. And indeed, he's louder. By the way, Lorenz feels Claude's cock getting bigger in his hand. He's getting hard, isn't he... Lorenz too. They're both more and more excited. The purple-haired one knows he can excite him more. So he takes off his pants and see how his partner is big. A part of him is still intimidated. He never did that before and doesn't know where to start. What would Claude do if the positions were switched ? He would certainly have a smirk and soon enough he'll take action.</p><p>« So... What now ? »</p><p>	Claude asks, with one of this usual small smirks. He wanted action ? He was impatient ? Well, he's soon rewarded when Lorenz starts to take his dick in his mouth. For Lorenz, it's still intimidating. He doesn't know if he can take it all. He's so big. Yet so good. He wants to suck it in all its lenght. He's doing his best, trying not to suffocate himself. Claude's still moaning. But he's even louder than before. Lorenz looks at him and he loves to see how Claude's face is distorded with the pleasure. So he tries to suck faster, to put his dick further in his throat. To be honest he doesn't know if he's able to do a real deep throat, so he tries as much as he can to give him pleasure. Suddenly he feels his hand pulling his hair. Hey, that hurts ! He tries not to bite him in reaction. He keeps pulling his hair and soon his pain becomes pleasure. Pull harder, he thinks. He's the one giving Claude pleasure, but he's starting to want some too. How would it feel, to have someone as hot as Claude to bite your skin ? To lick your nipple ? To have someone good enough with his hands to give him the perfect handjob ? By the Goddess. He wants all of what he did to him. And even more. Claude belongs to him, today. But he wants to belong to Claude. He wants him to do whatever he wants with his body. To bite him. To kiss him. To touch him. To lick him. To fuck him. Hard. Very roughly.</p><p>« A-Ah... Lorenz !! »</p><p>	Claude was on the edge of excitation. He was loud and his moans could be easily heard. With a last moan, he cums in Lorenz's mouth. It's another new sensation for the purple-haired one, who stands up once Claude stopped pulling his hair. He swallowed it. The taste was... Weird. Not really as good as the leader's body. Well, everyone isn't perfect... But this moment at the sauna was. </p><p>« By... By the Goddess, Lorenz manages to say once he took his breath.<br/>- Didn't thought you... You were this good, Claude adds, still trying to take his breath too.<br/>- This... This was the... First time, he admitted.<br/>- Really ? »</p><p>	That surprised him. He never did this before ? Claude was more experimented, enjoying the company of men and women in his bed once in a while. But this was new to Lorenz ? Claude suddenly starts to feel a little uncomfortable. He knows how the Fodlan nobility gives a big importance to first time in bed, how no one should have sex before marriage and meeting the one for them. What if Lorenz, who preserved himself, feels weird about losing his virginity with a man like him ?</p><p>« How do you feel ?<br/>- I-I'm... This isn't something a noblemen like me would usually do... And it's really not something I would have tried. But... Thank you, for the occasion. I... I really enjoyed it. »</p><p>	He was being modest. Claude noticed it.</p><p>« So... Do you want more ? <br/>- What ?<br/>- I told you, I'm all yours today. So if you want more than just the sauna... <br/>- You're really enjoying this, right... <br/>- I won't say I'm not. »</p><p>	Another smirk. This attitude was kind of hurting Lorenz's pride.</p><p>« Let's do more. But... Not here. I want to keep on do it in a public place. Where we could be surprised by someone else. »</p><p>	The attack on his pride made him go back to his will to humiliate him while having sex. Seeing Claude being humiliated by someone who surprised them was really exciting. But to be honest the most exciting thing was to be fucked by him, thought this is not something he would admit.</p><p>« In a public place ? Well... Sounds good. I'm in. »</p><p>	So he was interested by the idea of public sex, where they could be caught at any moment ? This wasn't really surprising, knowing him... Maybe this was something that actually excited him !<br/>	Claude dresses up and they both get out of the sauna. Lorenz starts to be a little bit worried. What if they were heard ? Oh, he would be so ashamed ! Would Claude be ashamed too ? He was the kind of guy who didn't care a lot about the way he was looked at in general. No one seems to be around here.</p><p>« Where are we going ?<br/>- I... I don't know. I thought about a public place but... There's so many in here. »</p><p> </p><p>	Even if the monastery didn't have the glory it has before the was, it was still crowded, between the Alliance civilians, the leader's army and all of Saint Seiros priests and knights.</p><p>« Follow me then. »</p><p>	Of course he has an idea where to go to do this. He has to know the whole monastery by heart, as the leader of the Alliance. He knows the monastery so well that he takes ways Lorenz doesn't even know. So many secret passages... Is the Academy that big or is it war that changed the whole place ? Claude guides him as much as he can so he avoids to walk on rocks fallen from some buildings. This place really needs to be rebuilt... But the war has to be won first. If they win it... Is there a chance to do so ?<br/>	At the moment he was thinking about this, he noticed that they were walking on the bridge leading to the cathedral. The cathedral was a ruin, too. But... Wait, will it be the place where they'll have sex ?</p><p>« Here we are. <br/>- Here ? In the cathedral ? Claude, this is madness ! <br/>- You asked for a public place where someone could catch us. What's a public place, if it isn't the cathedral ? »</p><p>	Doing this right in the Goddess house... This was terribly unholy. But at the same time... Neither of them actually believed in the Goddess. They respected everyone's beliefs but they had to admit they weren't  part of the most devoted. In the Golden Deers, this was more something that matches with Marianne's personnality... And even if this was a public place, this was the perfect hour to do it : most of the church employees were eating and the rare Alliance's soldiers who come here to pray were training at the moment. Anyone could come and interrupt the two men but if they were fast enough no one would hear about it.</p><p>« We can stop here if you want. »</p><p>	Claude proposed. He saw how Lorenz looks unease by this idea. And after all they already have their pleasure. Maybe this was satisfying enough.<br/>	But no. Lorenz was clearly not thinking with his brain. He was filled with lust and so hungry for him. This hunger needed to be satisfied. And wasn't he the one who wanted to know what it'll look like if Claude was caught ? Curiosity and lust was all he could think about. That's why he pushed him against the wall and kissed him with envy. <br/>	Claude was surprised, but this was a surprise he really appreciated. But he had to remind him he wasn't the dominant one today. Lorenz wasn't powerful enough to top him, even though he tried. When the purple-haired one broke their kiss, they both get undressed. The mage notices how much they look so different : his body was way less manly compared to Claude's one... No hair in sight, whereas the leader was covered with it. A delicate silhouette, whereas the brown-haired one had so many muscles. And... His dick was bigger, too. Would it be too much for him ? He doesn't know and this is more scary than he tought. So intimidating... But Claude seems to understand that. Maybe that's why he put two fingers in his hole. Lorenz gasped. So this is how it feels ? It hurts a little. But Claude is so good with his fingers so he helps him to feel at ease. </p><p>« You're okay ? » </p><p>	Judging by how they both acted until now, Lorenz never tought Claude would be worried. They were ready for some rough sex after all. But seeing how the Leader of the Alliance cared for him maked him more comfortable. He was okay. He was ready for something bigger. It's hard for him to tell, with the fingers making him moan. He's groaning too and has trouble to tell him how it feels. But between some loud noises he manages to say something. </p><p>« I'm begging y-you... D-Don't make me wait. » </p><p>	This was surely one of the biggest smirks Lorenz ever saw on Claude's face. Was it this satisfying to hear your partner saying that ? It looks so. Lorenz doesn't want to wait, right ? So Claude removes his fingers, lets a short time passing, then enters in him. Once again Lorenz gasped loudly. This was way bigger than he tought ! It hurts and he can feel the pain growing as Claude goes further in him. Lorenz is noisy. He can't help but groaning as Claude moves. His movements are good enough for him to feel less pain. His body starts to be used to him and he just feels growing pleasure. He hangs on to him, holding him closer. He can feel Claude's torso rubbing itself to Lorenz's. A mix between hair and sweat. This is dirty. But even noblemen like Lorenz can like being dirty. Especially if it was Claude that makes him dirty. Being such a naughty boy was definitely not like him ! But... By the Goddess, he loved so much being a sinner. And he loves it even more as he feels the other man's speed increase. Without knowing it he puts his nail in his skin, scratching his skin to get a grip. At some moments reality catches him and he wants to be quiet. But how ? He tries to bit Claude's skin to stop himself but everytime he does so it's Claude that starts groaning in excitation. It's too late to make them shut up : Claude is going as fast as he can and everytime he moves his pelvis Lorenz gets louder. </p><p>« Claude... » </p><p>	Between two incomprehensible noises, he manages to say his name. But everytime he says his name, he gets louder again... He knows the next time he'll say it, it will be the last. He knows he's going to cum.</p><p>« A-Ah... Claude ! »</p><p>	He cums on Claude's chest and once again Lorenz can feel the other man's sperm in his body. They're both tired and when Claude removes himself he realises neither of them can do more.</p><p>« Hope you liked your present. »</p><p>	Claude says once he takes his breath. Right, this was a birthday gift... Lorenz only realises it once it's over. He knows there will be no more. Tomorrow they'll fight against another enemy. And tomorrow maybe one of them will die and they'll never get the chance to see each other again. Such a brutal war they have to face...</p><p>« Lorenz ? Are you... Crying ? »</p><p>	Was he ? He didn't even noticed. The idea of losing Claude hurt harder than he tought. He presses his body against his, holding him close. </p><p>« Tomorrow. Don't you dare die. We need you. This is an order, he manages to say while crying.<br/>- What ? <br/>- I want to do this again. On your birthday, where I will be the gift. And on other occasions. So don't you dare die. Have I made myself clear ? » </p><p>	Despite being an order, Claude knows how this is important to him. So he holds him in his arms in a warm hug. </p><p>« Crystal clear, dear. I'll be back. I promise. » </p><p>	Claude always knew how much he wasn't allowed to die. The whole Alliance was counting on him. And now Lorenz was counting on him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>